


15x20 Carry On Rewrite

by BlueCitrus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, I didn't watch past season five, I fixed your shitty ending, I'm actually serious with this, M/M, That isn't sarcasm, but damn, even I know y'all were robbed, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCitrus/pseuds/BlueCitrus
Summary: There was a point in this year where I would have comfortably said that Game of Thrones had the worst finale in tv history.Apparently I was very wrong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	15x20 Carry On Rewrite

And then Jack fucking drags Cas out of the empty using his Super God Powers or something and everything is okay. Dean still gets nailed but it's in a good way this time. 

Remember to take your tetanus shots kids.

I'm going to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> So in ten years when this generation is making shows can we all agree to make a bunch of hit TV series actually end in a non-baited queer romance specifically out of spite? I think that would be neat. 
> 
> Supernatural fandom I'm so sorry. I don't ever go here, but I had to live through Voltron so I know what it's like to deal with this shit.
> 
> Anyway, congratulations to myself. I made a better ending than the hit 15 seasons long drama series with actual professional writers did and I'm not at all ashamed to say it.


End file.
